User talk:Kethra
Welcome to EQ2i, Kethra! As it so happens, I am also in the Houston area. I live up in Cypress on the NW side. Anyway, good to see another Texan here. If you have an y questions, feel free to drop me an IM or leave a message on my talk page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 18:06, 24 November 2006 (CET) Fury Spelllines You are doing GREAT work on the Fury spell lines. Way to go! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 01:09, 27 November 2006 (CET) I'll second that. Nice job.--Kodia 03:18, 27 November 2006 (CET) Fury AAs You might notice that some of the Fury AAs are stubs. I pasted a placeholder template (small t template) into each of them, so I could upload the screen shot of the AA, and other people could help by transcribing the data from the screen shots. :) One difference with the Fury AA page - I captured the names and the screen shots with a low level (10ish) Fury since I don't have one higher. The way the game is supposed to work is that the name of the AA is changes with the highest level spell in the line you have. For example, I put in the AA "Enhance: Natural Mask" which is a level 5 spell. For a level 70 Fury, the AA will be called "Enhance: Carnal Mask". If I had a level 70 Fury or knew all the names, I would have made them the level 70 name, since the majority of time that will be correct for people. In any case, the other names should redirect to whichever one has the AA contents. I'd suggest moving them to the level 70 name, which will automatically put in a redirect under the old name. One downside of this is that the name of the screen shot is the old name, and I think the caption is the same. If you wanted to upload screen shots with the level 70 names....... :) --Steve Stair 00:37, 3 December 2006 (CET) A gift... Here is a little gift. . Move it to your user page, if you like! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 10:21, 3 December 2006 (CET) You asked for it... Go to Category:Subpage Redlinks... 90% of what you see listed are there because they are using NPCInformation for a Monster. Choose one of 2 routes: #Change NPCInformation to MonsterInformation, zone to mzone and remove any brackets you see. When you save it it should show missing info but it will at least be clean. #import a fresh copy of MonsterInformation using at the top of the page, and fill it out as best yuo can, removing the old NPCInformation call afterwards. A FEW of the pages listed will actually be Zones. Just follow the directions in the popup box asking you to add the appropriate zone subpage links. A VERY FEW will actually be NPCs. They will probably also have some popup boxes. Have fun! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 15:21, 3 December 2006 (CET) As long as you are hitting all those old Monster pages... All the ones that start with A or An need to be moved... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 20:12, 3 December 2006 (CET) More fun... Go to Category:Dal, then pick a sub-cat. Every mob listed there that is NOT an NPC needs their type set to "Dal" instead of "Sentient". This is NOT a high-priority item... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 20:20, 11 December 2006 (CET) Welcome Back!!! Good to see you, hun! Come join us in #eq2i on Freenode! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 02:29, 27 August 2007 (UTC)